The present invention relates to a composition for use as an agent or concentrate for the preservation of wood and wood materials on the basis of or with the additional use of 1-aryl-3-hydroxy -3-alkyl-4-(1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-butane derivatives of the formula ##STR1## wherein X is halogen, alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 halogen atoms and Alkyl is an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and/or acid addition salts thereof and metal salt complexes thereof, and at least one solvent, diluent and/or additive.
The said 1-aryl-3-hydroxy-3-alkyl-4-(1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-butane derivatives are known from German Offenlegungsschrift 3,621,494 and are used as agents having a fungicidal action for the protection of engineering materials from damage or destruction by microorganisms.
Wood preservatives, however, have to meet requirements which go beyond the purely fungicidal activity.